Stand by your Friends (Don't Turn your Backs)
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: Based off one of my 'Turning Points' chapters, where Jane and Doug don't abandon the VKs after Family Day. Starts slow, and no promises about updating speed, but hopefully It will be fairly steady.
1. Chapter 1

Jane was used to not being noticed, and even more used to being overshadowed by more beautiful girls.

She told herself that it was all right, that anyone could be beautiful under the right circumstances (read: magic). Besides, with her near-terminal shyness, it was better not to draw attention. She didn't need boys fawning over her when her mother would only say that she was too young to date. She didn't need to spend hours a day on her appearance, or friends who only liked her for how she looked.

But that was before High School.

Before Auradon Prep, before she was surrounded by girls who turned beauty into an art form, who had been pampered and prettied-up almost since birth. Before boys who flirted with anything human-shaped and breathing didn't give her so much as the time of day, let alone a second glance. Before her mother gave up the pretence that she was merely waiting until Jane matured before teaching her magic, and sat the younger fae down for a long, thoroughly hypocritical talk about setting an example by forsaking magic, even for the smallest of things.

She might as well have advocated for Jane to cut her own arm off!

The legendary Fairy Godmother got to glamour her hair brown, because there was no dye strong enough to colour it. She got to use her magic for coronations and blessings at royal births. She had created the barrier around the Isle of the Lost, and used magic to sustain it. Other Fae acted as Godparents and used their magic passively to maintain the blessings given to princes and princesses; beauty, strength, talent, courage, kindness (though Jane had seen little of the latter two).

Jane was the first Fae who would never get to use her magic, or even be taught how.

She had found herself unable to even form the words to protest, to give voice to her fury, and for the first time, she understood how a wronged Fae could bring themselves to curse a kingdom for an insult.

She barely heard the rest of what her mother was saying. Be modest and demure, even if it makes you look like a bizarre cross between a little girl and someone's grandmother. Don't offer decided opinions; a Fae couldn't be seen to be taking sides. Don't offend the children of Royalty and Heroes; some of their parents have the power to make life very uncomfortable. Dye your hair, hiding the natural shimmering white, because you need to blend in.

A small part of Jane knew that her mother was just being protective; aware of the scrutiny they were under. That didn't make it any easier to bear.

* * *

By the time Prince Ben made his first proclamation, bringing the children of the Isle of the Lost over, Jane was ready to crawl out of her skin.

The only thing that stopped her was the thought that she would no longer be alone. Maleficent's daughter (and wasn't _that_ a surprise - everyone had expected that Diaval would return to being a Raven on the Isle... if he was even the father) had grown up on the Isle, without magic, cut off from her birthright the same way Jane was. Perhaps they could become friends as Jane helped her adjust.

Jane watched from the background, invisible as ever, as Mal and Evie stepped from the car. Evie was possibly the most beautiful person Jane had ever seen (Audrey was already scowling), elegant and graceful, but Jane's eye was drawn to Mal.

Brilliantly purple hair, inhumanly-fair skin and cheekbones just a little too prominent to be fully human marked her heritage as one of the Wild Fae, rather than the soft roundness of Jane and her mother, characteristic of Wishing Fae. Mal looked around her, commanding and unashamed of her heritage, fitting into the crowd the last thing on her mind. An air of power and authority hung around her like a cape, demanding attention.

She was everything that Jane had always wished she could be, without magic. How much of it came from being the daughter of a powerful Fae, and how much of it instinctively Mal, though? As desperate as she was to be able to use magic, to be beautiful, Jane didn't want her happiness to come at the expense of someone else.

Well, Jane would need time to work up the courage to approach Mal in the first place. She had time to consider her internal crisis while she did that.

.

.

.

.

Fairy Godmother is a popular figure, and you'd think people would be nice to Jane on that alone, so I wanted to give some backstory on why Jane felt so lonely and isolated. A change of hair isn't enough to make Jane cling to Mal so quickly, so I wanted to give them more to bond /

Next chapter will be a bit of backstory for Doug.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: As usual_

 _Summary: See Previous Chapters_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Doug wasn't overlooked, as such.

People noticed him, but more in the way that they noticed a fancy clock or a particularly nice painting: there, but seldom worthy of a second glance, unless you needed it for something. Certainly not worth dwelling on.

He wasn't well-built or particularly athletic, like the majority of the princes who attended Auradon Prep, or even very notable in looks. He _was_ keenly intelligent, something that always seemed to surprise people, purely because he was Dopey's son.

Doug still felt an occasional flash of anger at his father's name. Dwarves gave their children a true name, to be used only among the most trusted, and a name based off a predominant characteristic. Being long-lived, Doug's father had been born in a very different time, and the name Happy had already been taken by his older brother. Dopey had developed at a much slower rate than his brothers, and his understanding was still closer to that of a child than an adult. That didn't mean he was stupid.

Doug's mother had been tall and human and clever, though few people saw it in her, either. Doug had inherited her height and human appearance, and his dwarven family, who already barely tolerated Dopey, had not made their disapproval a secret. Doug saw his extended family for a few hours on the major holidays, and knew that his parents loved him.

Doug loved his parents, though he was less fond of the reputation that followed their family. Needless to say, Doug had learned a long time ago that you shouldn't judge people by public perceptions of them, and especially not by their parents.

That saved him no small amount of disappointment, since Chad Charming had inherited none of his parents' compassion or wit, and all of his Grandfather's snap-prejudice. Mulan's daughter was surprisingly invested in fashion and the "womanly" arts, though she was also far more athletic than the average princess. Phillip and Aurora's offspring, on the other hand, was the most shallow, crown-obsessed brat Doug had ever encountered.

That was the problem of being 'the generation after', perhaps. With the occasional exception, parents who had fought for survival did their best to make certain that their children never had to face such struggles, and in most cases, tried to forget it had ever happened. That led to a generation of children living Happily Ever After without ever having had to earn it, believing that they deserved everything because they had always been given it.

Doug grew up working, helping his father and siblings in the mine behind their house and hearing the stories of the Great Villain War, sparked by a Mad Scientist getting a little too happy with a time machine and forgetting that 'can' and 'should' are not the same thing.  
The result had been Heroes and Villains alike being yanked from their own times into the present, and the Villains promptly seizing the opportunity to do it right this time. In-fighting had given the Heroes time to rally together, led by a recently-restored Beast and Belle, and stuffing the Villains onto the Isle of the Lost.  
It had originally been intended as a temporary measure, but then no-one had bothered to get around to finding an actual solution, and more or less just forgot about them, in favour of working out the government and logistics of their newly united kingdoms, which eventually became Auradon.

Doug didn't have his parents lived experience, but he wasn't ignorant of his origins and family history, either. He did have the benefit of being told _all_ of the story, not just the Heroes and their happy ending.

He knew that the Evil Queen had been a financially-shrewd ruler who promoted people based on merit as much as loyalty and who, had it not been for her Vanity and her attempt to kill her step-daughter, probably would have gone down in history as one of the kingdom's greatest rulers, female regent or not.

That was one of the many unspoken truths of Auradon: For all of their wickedness, most of the Villains had made decent, if not extremely good, leaders.

Sultana Jasmine and Prince Consort Alladin took the throne almost immediately, when it became obvious that the Sultan had very little idea of how to rule. Jasmine's idealism was balanced with Aladdin's pragmatism and knowledge of exactly what was needed where, thanks to a life on the streets. The kingdom now known as Auroria had been isolated and stagnating before the ban on spindles and spinning wheels forced them to open their borders to trade. London had suffered a sudden economic downturn when Cruella's fashion empire was disbanded, despite the fifteen dalmation puppies she kidnapped being her first ethical violation, the rest having been bought legally from puppy farms.

* * *

Doug would never say so out loud (he wasn't stupid, after all), but dealing with the likes of Audrey and Chad made him wish for the return of a Villain.  
Not one of the big four, obviously, who had the brains to match their ambition, or one of Gaston or Frollo's ilk, who used charisma and mass prejudice to get what they wanted. A low-ranking villain, who posed little threat but might shake the royals out of some of their self-centered complacency.

When Prince Ben made his first proclamation, when the four children of the Isle were brought to Auradon, it was everything he had secretly dreamed.

The two boys practically fell out of the car in a brawling heap, fighting over something, though neither looked to be actually aiming to hurt each other. The two girls stepped out gracefully, their poise and attitude screaming that other people's opinions were the last thing on their mind.

The blue-haired girl turned out to be the Evil Queen's daughter, who definitely had her mother's looks and introduced herself with a graceful curtsey. Of course Audrey couldn't handle the possibility of a more beautiful princess around, and loudly informed her (and the rest of the crowd) that she had no royal status. Snow White's step-sister rose from her curtsy with narrowed eyes and a stance that was far from cowed or submissive. Doug only hoped that Audrey hadn't completely ruined any chance of the Isle kids wanting to integrate themselves into Auradon.

Deciding not to dwell on the unusual emotions that the Isle Kids evoked, Doug went to help put away the band equipment and grab the schedules and paperwork that the new students would need. He wanted to have a reason to meet them, rather than come off as gawking at a curiostiy.

* * *

In the few minutes it took Doug to get to the office and back, rumours were already flying.

Since it was early stages, most of it was probably true. The Isle Kids didn't seem likely to care about grand speeches, and probably had interrupted to ask where the bathroom was. That Cruella's son was terrified of dogs was less plausible, but Doug certainly didn't put it past Audrey to try and cut the other girl down with a catty remark about not blaming her for Maleficent's actions, while loudly reminding everyone of those exact deeds. Especially if it came after an exchange between Ben and the girl that had more than one student squealing about 'chemistry'.

He was less certain about the purple-haired girl snapping back about what Audrey's grandparents expected, when everyone knew that snubbing a powerful Fae was practically asking for a curse, and being damn lucky that Maleficent had allowed for a loophole.

Given the tension that not even Ben's good nature could dispel, the rumour about an epic set-down was virtually confirmed. Doug certainly hoped so; it would do Audrey good to have someone around who wouldn't bend to her will just because she was dating the Crown Prince.

Doug started down the stairs when Ben called out to him, deciding that it was probably a good idea to get the two girls away from each other.

Doug was prepared for anything the Isle Kids threw at him. He held no grudges; he was prepared to be polite and welcoming.

When he looked into dark eyes and forgot his own name, Doug realised that he was not prepared for Evie.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: I just realised that I had written the chapters, but forgotten to actually post them. My bad._

 _So, here is my explanation for why Doug looks so human, and why he has to be reminded of who the seventh dwarf (Sneezy) is._

 _Obviously, I'm making a few subtle changes to the storyline. They are small, but they will have consequences._

 _As ever, reviews are much appreciated._

 _Thanks,_

 _Nat_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: The Same_

 _Summary: See Previous Chapters_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Jane was overlooked, but she watched.

Watched as despite their supposed 'evil nature' the four children from the Isle of the Lost supported and protected each other in a way Auradon Prep rarely saw. Perhaps it came from having no-one but each other to rely on (Jane doubted that Villains made particularly caring parents), but Jane couldn't help but envy them a little.

Mal, powerful even though no-one had seen her use magic, confident and unafraid. Evie, in whom Jane could easily recognise someone who had been raised to hide their true self, stifled potential waiting to burst out. (She saw it every morning in the mirror, after all.) Jay, whose carefree grin hid a watchfulness that Jane doubted many saw, a mind as quick as he was and, like the youth himself, inclined more toward strategy and skill than academics.

Then there was Carlos, who was as overlooked and underestimated as Jane, but defended and secure in a way that Jane had never experienced. Carlos, shy and sweet and clever and whose presence made Jane's stomach do a little flip.

* * *

Jane had a free period, which for her meant running administrative errands between the office and her mother, since she didn't exactly have friends to hang out with. This time, it was early dismissal for Coronation, and her mother was teaching Remedial Goodness.

Inwardly, Jane shook her head. 'Remedial Goodness' was a fine idea, in theory, but her mother was going about it all wrong. She was teaching the class as though her audience were toddlers, too young to grasp right and wrong. The Isle children were teenagers, more than old enough to know the difference (and old enough to have learned, whatever their inclination, which behaviour would be rewarded or punished).

Mal, at the very least, had figured out how to get the right answer, though whether or not she believed it was another question entirely. Self-preservation, according to the books Jane had read, was a hard habit to break.  
Carlos was grinning at Mal, a carefree and happy expression that made Jane want to melt into a puddle. She squeaked a little as she passed, and kept looking back as she handed her mother the papers to be signed. Her dismay at being introduced was not from fear of them, but fear that once they knew her origins, they would avoid her like everyone else did, albeit for different reasons.

Once, the knowledge that her mother had, along with the Blue Fairy, been powerful enough to seal the world's villains inside the Isle of the Lost was something to be proud of, to look up to. Now, with the knowledge that children had been left to rot there for the crime of being born, that even some of the villains on the Island deserved rehabilitation more than imprisonment, Jane knew that the Isle children had every right to resent her mother, and Jane by proxy. She forced herself to speak. "Hi, don't mind me, as you were."

Unable to meet their eyes, Jane scurried away.

* * *

Jane didn't see them again until the next day, when Ben interrupted Mal 'decorating' her locker. Seeing them, Jane felt a little sorry for Audrey; Mal had only met the prince two days ago, but they looked at each other with a level of interest and chemistry that Ben had never displayed toward the princess he had felt pressured into dating. Neither of them seemed entirely aware of it, of course, and Mal probably would have been taught to scorn attraction as weakness, but the connection was there, and strong.

Strong enough to give Jane chills as she walked past, and she squeaked again. She continued into the bathroom, wondering if making her high school career even more of a living hell was worth giving Audrey a heads up, when Mal entered after her. Jane's eyes widened, terrified of looking like a fool _again,_ and she started to walk out, but Mal stopped her, nearly as awkward as Jane. "Hi, it's Jane, right?"

Jane nodded. "Yes, did you need something?"

Inexplicably, Mal's face fell. "I was kind of hoping to make an ally… partnership… I don't know what you call them here, but I understand if you want to keep things formal."

Mal wanted to be friends with _her_? Plain Jane? That… might be the first time _anyone_ actually _wanted_ Jane's company. "We call them friends here. I guess you're parents wouldn't be big on words like that?"

Mal half-smiled. "And yet words mean things, and it's always better to use the right ones."

Not for the first time, Jane was reminded how _lonely_ it was to be the only child of fae blood around. There were some things that the other students just didn't - _couldn't_ \- understand. She tried to change the subject. "I'm sorry that you're stuck sitting through the kindergarten version of Goodness Class."

Mal tilted her head. "Kindergarten version?"

Jane shrugged. "Mom is trying to cover her bases. No-one knows how you were raised or what you were taught, so she's starting at the bottom. I'd have gone with a debate on morality, myself. Something to actually get you all engaged and figure out where you stand."

Mal's lips quirked into what could have been a genuine smile, "You see more than most people believe. If only your friends were so perceptive."

Jane huffed. "If only I had friends to convince to be perceptive. If it's not because I'm magic by birthright, even though Mom refuses to teach me, it's because I'm not pretty or popular enough to be worth their time."

Mal's eyebrows rose. "Wow. They're really that shallow? I thought it was just Audrey."

Jane sighed. Honestly, it was more that no-one else wanted to end up in Jane's shoes if she suddenly became popular. "It probably wouldn't be so bad if Audrey wasn't the ringleader, and if she didn't place so much emphasis on looks. She and her friends offered to give me a makeover, and my hair wound up like this."

Anger sparked in Mal's eyes as she pulled out a book, but it wasn't directed at Jane. "So much for being the good guys. Keep a secret? _Beware, foreswear, replace the old with brand new hair."_

Jane felt the tingle of magic, and felt her own soar in response. She spun to face the mirror, watching as her drab pageboy cut transformed into the asymmetrical waves she had admired in Mal, the large bow morphing into a stylish clip.

Beyond words, she faced Mal again, catching a rare, faint smile. "It won't last forever. Just until your hair grows long enough that you can copy the style yourself, or change it into something else entirely."

That was more than enough, but Jane knew that no gift from a wild fae came without cost. "Please don't think I'm not grateful, but why would you do that for me?"

Mal shrugged, looking not quite uncertain. "I know enough about magic to know that if I don't use mine in little ways, it will lash out. Besides, on the Isle, you have to prove that you're worth the alliance you want. You were right, the Isle doesn't really do friendship."

Even magical theory was more than Jane's mother had ever been willing to teach her, and jealousy lanced through the young Wish fae. On the other hand, Jane understood. Mal had fixed her hair so that Jane would see a benefit in her company. It wasn't like Audrey, who only liked you as long as you made her look good, just the only way that Mal knew to form connections. "I'd be honoured. Can I swing by your room after class? I'm not too experienced with friends, either."

Mal smiled again. "Sure. You can help me convince Evie that people don't always expect beauty and brains to be mutually exclusive, despite the crap her mother spouts."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Jane not abandoning Man requires a stronger connection than 'she changed my hair', and I wanted to make their friendship a real one, not just a means to an end._

 _So far, it's just Jane and Doug's POV. Do you think I should expand to some other characters as well, or just stick with those two?_


	4. Chapter 4

Li Lan-Lei, better known as 'Lonnie' because Westerners were _terrible_ at the inflections vital when speaking Pinyin, was in a unique position.

Auradon Prep housed mostly the children of royalty, with the occasional scholarship student. As such, there was a distinct, but unofficial divide between those students who were there to form future alliances and potential marriages, and the ones who had to actually work for their place. Children of non-royal heroes were distinctly rarer, and fell into the awkward chasm between Royal and Scholarship. On top of that, Lonnie came from a culture both further in the past, and vastly removed from the one shared by most of the other pupils.

Even Kai and Iolana, the children of Chieftaness Moana and her husband, and Aziz, the son of Aladdin the former Street Rat, while sharing the Culture Divide, counted as royalty through their mothers. Even with them, too, there were differences. Lonnie was from a military family, with parents who were very much equals, and equally uncaring of traditional gender roles. Moana and Jasmine, by necessity, were superior to their husbands, but aside from being the rulers of their respective people, tended toward feminine roles.

Mulan was as at home in a dress as she was in armour, and had taught her daughter the same. Lonnie grew up reciting tea etiquette and wielding a sword, under her parent's guidence. She had arrived at Auradon Prep eager to learn about different fashions, cultures and styles of fighting, only to be told that Tourney and Swordplay were not activities for proper young women to engage in.

Mairi, Merida's daughter, had been a sympathetic ear for Lonnie's complaints, but since Archery and Riding were co-ed, she wasn't angry enough to join Lonnie in trying to change the system. Resigned to having to wait until she graduated and had more influence to change things, Lonnie put aside her resentment, and made friends with Jane, Fairy Godmother's daughter, seemingly the only other person who understood what it was like to be forbidden from something that they counted as an essential part of themselves.

Not that Lonnie would compare her inability to participate in a sport with Jane's inability to practice magic. Lonnie could still indulge unofficially and at home; Jane was stuck until someone managed to get an exemption to the Magic Ban, and with her own mother being an integral part of drafting said Ban, it wasn't likely.

Lonnie had some hope for both of them, however.

Crown Prince Ben, Heir to the High Throne of Auradon, was a lot more open-minded than his father. Even when he didn't agree with something, he listened to opposing arguments, and when he chose a stance, he stuck to it, no matter the opposition. Like Lonnie's parents, he did not have the scars from battling darker aspects of magic to make him unthinkingly support the Magic Ban, and promoted the idea that people were responsible for their own actions, and punishment should not extend to the innocent.

While Lonnie questioned the wisdom of putting a sixteen-year-old in charge of an empire, she thought Ben would do a good job.

(The thought of bowing to Audrey as High Queen… not so much)

Ben's first decree, put into action before his coronation, confirmed her suspicions. He intends to bring people over from the Isle of the Lost, the Descendants of Villains, whose only crime had been to be born to the wrong parents. Lonnie viewed the plan with cautious optimism (any child of the Isle had justifiable reason to hate Auradon, after all), and joined the rest of the school in welcoming the new students.

She's tried to do her research, but official records on the Isle of the Lost are terrible, and the ones in Auradon aren't much better, so all Lonnie really got were names and a basic description. Malady or 'Mal', daughter of Maleficent, apparently born with purple hair and exceptionally pale skin. Evelyn or 'Evie', daughter of the Evil Queen, skin somewhat darker than her stepsister's and blue hair that no-one was sure was the product of dye or genetics. Carlos de Vil, lighter than his mother but inheriting her dual-toned hair. Jabir al-Jabbar, son of Jafar, little said about him other than that he shared his father's colouring, but little of his sly tongue.

Lonnie admired the poise shown by Mal and Evie, everything from their clothes to their hair to their very existence entirely out of place, yet stepping out of the limo like none of the noise and crowds and stares mattered to them. Perhaps it didn't. Lonnie envied them that.

Jay and Carlos made their first appearance as the complete opposite of poise. They all-but-fell out of the limo, brawling over a scarf, of all things, and the celebration faltered. Carlos was very much the smaller of the two, and Jabir quickly gained the upper hand. Far from being concerned, Mal merely looked exasperated. "Guys, we have an audience."

Jabir stopped and flashed the approaching Fairy Godmother a charming smile as he hauled Carlos to his feet.

Suddenly, her mother's stories of distraction during basic training, which her father had apparently conducted shirtless, made a lot more sense.

Jane had been busy lately, and Lonnie was busy trying to figure out how to approach and befriend her fellow outcasts, so it was understandable that she stopped dead upon seeing Jane a few days later. "What did you do to your hair? I love it!"

Jane beamed at her, but didn't actually answer. "Mal invited me to study with her and Evie. Want to come?"

Lonnie could read between the lines: Mal was somehow connected to Jane's new hairstyle, and the bold new look had not been achieved by means that anyone in charge would approve of. If the reading Lonnie had done on the Wild Fae was correct, it seemed in character. "Sure, just let me grab my books."

*Kai and Iolana are Hawai'ian names, meaning 'sea' and 'to soar' respectively. Lan and Lei are seperate names with dual meanings, depending on if you are using masculine or feminine, which have different kanji. Basically, the name can be translated as 'Orchid bud', or 'Mountain mist thunder'. It seemed fitting for Mulan's daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: Doug**

Doug told himself that he wasn't actually stalking Evie.

He was supposed to be their guide and answer any questions, so technically he was being proactive, rather than creepy. Really. If he told himself so enough times, he might even actually believe it.

* * *

He managed to sit next to her in chemistry (not hard, since most of the class was giving her a wide berth), only showing off a little with his intensive knowledge of everyone there. He was justified, ok? Evie was proving herself plenty smart, even if she had some incredible knowledge gaps.  
She knew the properties of chemicals and ingredients, how they bonded or rejected each other, but things like atomic weight and what notable chemist make which discovery escaped her entirely. There was nothing wrong with her handwriting or word comprehension, but she seemed to catch herself, as if wary of appearing too intelligent.

Perhaps she was.

She wouldn't be the first girl Doug knew who tried to dumb herself down in order to spare a guy's feelings, and Doug had no illusions that Villains would take being outclassed by a pretty girl far worse than even the most un-chivalric prince. Speaking of whom…. Look, Doug could understand why a pretty girl might make eyes at Chad, who had certainly benefitted from his parents' good looks, but he thought that Evie could do better.

Chad was staring at his own reflection, far more vapidly than Evie was pretending to be, and Evie smiled. "Any chance that he's in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?"

Doug was torn between cursing his luck and rolling his eyes, but gave in to neither urge. "Chad Charming. Cinderella's son. Got the family looks, but not a lot of there, there."

Evie frowned briefly, but the wistful mask was back when Chad glanced in their direction, hearing his name. "Looks pretty there, there to me."

She jumped when Mr Deleney, who Doug noticed could be quite lax about Royals paying minimal attention, but pounced on anyone else in a heartbeat, appeared behind her. "Evie. Perhaps this is just revision for you."

Evie snapped back to charming confidence in a heartbeat, and Doug, with the trained eyes of a miner, caught the gleam in her hand as she easily worked out the problem. Another layer to add to the mystery.

He also didn't miss the folded piece of paper that Chad handed her, though it was a lot harder to avoid rolling his eyes this time. Chad's latest intelligent fling must have figured out that he was using them, and the Prince needed someone new to do his homework. Evie couldn't be expected to know that, though, and smiled at him.

* * *

OK, Doug was totally stalking Evie, since there was literally no other explanation for why he followed her and Chad to the bleachers, though he did maintain his distance until Chad left. He wasn't sure why Evie was so interested in the magic wand, but he was very confident that he knew more about it than Chad, despite it being part of the Prince's family history.

Evie didn't accept his offer of a date, but she didn't reject it outright, either. Doug decided that he could live with that, especially if it meant more of Evie's dazzling smiles aimed specifically at him.

He was doomed.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm thinking of crossing over with Maleficent for some of the backstory. What do you think?_

 _As always, reviews are appreciated._

 _Thanks,_

 _Nat_


	6. Chapter 6

Lonnie and Jane joined Evie and Mal in their room, trying not to stare too obviously. Evie had sped through her own homework, and was now working on a second lot. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened there. Lonnie tried not to roll her eyes. "Seriously, though, why Chad? He's a selfish idiot who parrots whatever he hears."

He had tried it on Lonnie, who had far too many lessons on how taking shortcuts in training - which included schoolwork - to fall for it. Evie, for some unfathomable reason, didn't seem to particularly care, as she only shrugged. "I know what he wants from me. His family has a history of non-royals marrying in, his parents are likely to be sympathetic to a girl escaping an abusive situation, and he's easily led. With the right guidance, he has the potential to become a good ruler, but there is a lack of girls who would both put up with him and be good for him. No offence."

Mal raised an eyebrow, something concerned but pointed in her response. "Hardly the true love most people dream about."

Did villains dream about true love and happy endings? Cinderella's stepsisters probably had. Most Villains probably had very different ideas of what constituted a happy ending - unlimited power, eternal youth, ruling a kingdom - but every ambition started with a dream, so it wasn't impossible.

Evie raised a challenging eyebrow right back at Mal. "Perhaps it isn't, but there have been worse foundations for love to grow in. I'm less concerned with love than I am about kindness and security."

Lonnie couldn't stop an unladylike snort escaping."You'd be better off aiming for Ben, in that case. There's a betting pool on how long before he stops caving to expectations and dumps Audrey."

Evie waved a hand dismissively. "He's making eyes at Mal - "

Mal did an almost comical double take. "He is not!"

Evie smirked triumphantly. "He totally is. Either way, Ben isn't the one for me."

Jane patted Mal on the shoulder, but her words were directed at Evie. "Doug likes you, and he's actually intelligent."

Evie looked almost wistful, but shook her head sadly. "He's also the son of one of my mother's mortal enemies. He's nice, but his family isn't likely to be anywhere near as tolerant of me as the Charmings."

Lonnie decided that it was time to change the topic. "This might sound bad, but do you think you could do my hair like you did Jane's?"

Jane perked up, clearly hopeful, which only reinforced Lonnie's suspicion that the VKs cared even less about the Magic ban than they did about most other rules, and that Jane's suppressed Magic was leaping at any chance of an outlet.

The Wild Fae tilted her head, clearly judging if Lonnie was serious. Finally, she nodded. "Jane, come here a sec."

Jane scrambled over from where she had been slouched against the foot of Mal's bed. Mal opened her spell-book, inclining it so that Jane could see the relevant page. "Gather your will, and focus on giving Lan Lei cool hair. Want it to happen, and refuse to take no for an answer, then recite the words."

Jane's first thought was that her mother was going to kill her for even considering this, but the part of her that was a Wish Fae, that baulked at being denied, roared forth, and she had to bend her will to contain it. "Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair."

Lonnie's head was yanked about like Jane's had been, then her hair lengthened to nearly her waist, highlights turning it more brown than black. Jane frowned. "Is that ok? The magic got away from me a bit when I started thinking about what would define 'cool'. I can probably change the colour back, if you want."

Lonnie beamed. "No, this is great! I love it."

So did the magic that had spent so long trapped inside Jane, without any release. She glanced toward Mal, who was smiling. "Well done."

Lonnie grinned at Mal, too. "Congratulations on actually pronouncing my name correctly, too."

A laugh from the door was their only warning before Jay sauntered in, followed at a slower pace by Carlos. Lonnie's ability to form words instantly vanished as the Arabian boy grinned at her. "Our parents had an agreement of neutrality with Shan Yu, and his daughter, Altani, went to the same school as us. If you didn't know the inflections, you leaned fast."

Evie smirked again. "Say what you will about the Huns, they don't restrict learning opportunities based on gender. Did you know they had a princess who challenged her unwanted suitors to a wrestling match, and won?"

Jay looked slightly nostalgic. "Give me a woman like that over some fainting damsel any day."

This time, Lonnie did manage to contain her sigh. Good looking, strong, a clear believer in girls being allowed to fight… Jay was doing terrible things to her resolve to stay clear of boys and dating.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Next up, a peek into the head of a soon-to-be teenage king._

 _For anyone who is interested in my non-fanfiction stuff, I can be found on Amazon under the pen-name Natasja Rose._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own, don't sue_  
 _Summary: See Previous Chapters_

* * *

 **BEN**

Ben wasn't upset that the Children of the Isle seemed to want nothing to do with him.

Really.

He didn't mind that Jay and Carlos, despite being on the Tourney team with him, paid him only slightly more attention than their other team-mates. He didn't mind that Evie hadn't given him a second glance after Audrey brutally shut her down when they were first introduced. He especially wasn't upset that Mal seemed to swing wildly between almost-flirting with him and not being able to get rid of him fast enough.

Audrey, on the other hand, was definitely paying attention, at least as far as Mal was concerned, just like she had noticed that Jane and Lonnie no longer seemed to care about staying in her good books (not that Lonnie ever really had) and that very few other people seemed to share Audrey's… passionate dislike of the Isle teens.

Ben sighed to himself, putting aside the paperwork that had been demanding his attention for the past hour. Audrey was another problem, one that he had no clue how to deal with.  
She was… nice, most of the time. She was a smart choice, in terms of potential marriage alliances. She was pretty and popular… in short, the perfect high-school girlfriend.  
That, in itself, was the problem. Ben was about to become King of Auradon, and it wouldn't be long after that that people started pressuring him to choose a princess, or at least a Lady of the Court, to marry and produce heirs. Perhaps, in the future, Audrey would make a good queen, once she had grown out of her current obsession with herself.  
But 'in the future' was not 'now' or even 'soon', and Queen Leah's tendency to give her grand-daughter everything she wanted, in a strange attempt to recapture what she had missed with Aurora's childhood, didn't help.

If nothing else, how would it appear to the general populace if Ben's first decree, one of mercy and compassion, faced it's greatest opposition from the very person who should be supporting him the most? Unfortunately, whenever he attempted to say as much, Audrey either interrupted him, or pretended that she didn't hear him.

Just like now. "Audrey, listen, I want you to back off from -"

Audrey didn't even let him finish the sentence. "Benny-boo, I can't talk about this right now, I have a spa appointment. You can take me out to dinner later, and I can explain why you're wrong."

She swept away before he could reply, or even protest the hated nickname, meeting up with Chad, another person who would be a more-than-willing listener for her complaints, and cared more about telling Ben that he was wrong than about giving innocent teens a chance at being more than they were born.

He looked up as distinctive voices broke through his glum mood. Mal and Evie, arm in arm with Jane, who was looking happier and more confident than Ben had ever seen her.  
The friendship was unexpected, but perhaps it shouldn't have been. Mal and Jane were both half-Fae (was half-Fae even a thing? Maybe it was more of a 'you were or you weren't' thing), and that was rare enough that it must be good to have someone who could relate. Jane leaned against Mal's locker, casting shy glances at either Jay or Carlos, the latter rolling his eyes as Jay chatted up some of the Princesses.  
Ben decided to take Jay aside at some point and explain the expectations that came with dating royalty. If Jay and the girl in question wanted to go ahead anyway, more power to them, but Ben didn't want the political headache that would come with 'cultural differences between Isle dating and Auradon dating. Did the Isle of the Lost even have dating?

Mal closed her locker, waved at the girls who were suddenly much friendlier than they had been yesterday, and linked arms with Jane again. Ben was about to call out to them - say hi, ask how their day was… something - but Mal shot him a radiant smile and a smaller wave, and Ben promptly lost the ability to form words.

He was so screwed.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Phew, it's been a while._  
 _Not actually all that long, but I forgot to actually post the chapters as I finished them. My bad. Have a chapter, and tell me what you think._

 _Thanks,_  
 _Nat_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own, don't sue_  
 _Summary: See Previous Chapters_

* * *

 **LONNIE**

Lonnie stared out of the window, watching the Children of the Isle. Born into a prison, yet somehow free in a way Lonnie feared she would never achieve. Jay had slipped out of the storage shed, clutching swords that had been donated and never used, because Auradon favoured fencing as a style.

He hadn't thought twice before tossing one to Mal and Evie, who both held swords with the ease of experience, and promptly faced off against each other, barefoot on the lawn.

Even from a distance, Lonnie could see Mal's fierce passion, the way Evie turned each move into something like a dance step. Jay's carefully-restrained power as he matched Carlos, sly and quick and clever, not unlike when her own parents sparred.

Mulan would have rejoiced to see it (or perhaps not; if combat was ingrained as a default in the Children of the Isle, what did it say about their lives on the Isle?), and Lonnie bit her lip, caught at a crossroads. Her parents had made split-second decisions that flew in the face of tradition, but proved unquestionably the right choice. Lan-Lei would do the same.

* * *

"May I join you?"

The quiet voice made them freeze in place, before spinning to face the intruder. Lonnie stood on the lawn, clutching her grandfather's sword in one hand, the only sign that she was not as confident as she looked. Jay recovered first, with another easy grin that made her heart flutter. "Feel free. I could use a new opponent."

Mal grinned at Jane, handing her a knife, and pulling out one of her own. "Be careful of the blade. Steel won't burn, but it'll still sting a bit."

Lonnie blinked, looking at Jane's lack of complaint at eating at the Teacher's table, with it's higher-grade cutlery, or using disposable utensils when she joined the students for lunch, in a new light. Carlos and Mal broke off to walk Jane through the basics, while Lonnie faced Jay and Evie, who was smiling in a way nothing like the demure curl of her lips that she usually wore. "Free-for-all melee? Jay and I know each other's moves too well."

Lonnie felt a tinge of apprehension, but the feel of being able to even hold a sword without fighting for it made her beam. "Bring it."

* * *

Later, they gathered in Mal and Evie's room again.

Part of Lonnie knew that she should be raising the mother of all stinks about two boys being in the Girls Dorm after hours, but she couldn't bring herself to care. It was obvious that there was nothing romantic going on between the four, and she and Jane made for acceptable chaperones. Or Mal and Evie did, since Lonnie's best efforts to keep her feelings for Jay platonic were turning out to be a miserable failure.

Finally, she broke the silence. "So, is the Isle a lot like this? I mean, people who aren't evil being sent there, or left there?"

Mal considered the question. "It varies. Some of us were too busy trying to survive to choose a side, and a lot of the adults didn't do much worse than follow the wrong person. Chad's aunts, for example, and their children. On the flip side, there are plenty of people who truly do deserve to be locked up there forever."

Jane hummed, looking like she was thinking deeply. "Where does Maleficent fall?" She returned Lonnie's stare defiantly. "Wild Fae are different to humans, and even to other Fae. I want to know."

Mal bit her lip, ignoring Lonnie's shock. "It's… hard to explain. She never abused me, and most of the actions that Auradon condemns her for were retaliation for crimes against her or our people."

War did make the legality of certain actions a lot less clear-cut. Atrocities were one thing, but the death of enemy soldiers in a battle was something else entirely. Lonnie didn't think there was any justification for cursing an innocent baby, but maybe that fell under the difference between Human and Fae…  
If Mal noticed her conflicted emotions, she made no mention of it, continuing to focus on Jane. "You know how, with Fae, making a promise or breaking your word is a lot more serious?"

Jane nodded, more serious than Lonnie had ever seen her. "It's the first, and probably only, thing I was taught about magic: never give your word unless you know that you can and will keep it."

Mal gestured expressively. "Exactly. Mother gave her word that she would be the Protector of the Moors, and keep them safe as long as she drew breath or until she passed the duty onto an heir. Being trapped on the Isle…"

She shrugged as Jane and Lonnie gasped in horror. Mal nodded, confirming their assumptions. "It isn't that she doesn't care, in her own way. It's just that she's consumed by an unfulfilled oath. There… isn't room for much else. Ruling the Isle mitigates it, since the Goblins and some of the people of the Moors were banished there, too, and she left Diaval behind in her stead, but it's not enough."

Jane hummed softly, "I guess that the betrayal she can't retaliate against doesn't really help, either."

Mal huffed, wrapping her arms around herself. "Not in the slightest. My mother finds it hard to open her heart in the first place, and it doesn't help that it's come back to bite her nearly every time."

The hurt in her voice was painful to hear, and Lonnie wished that there was something she could do to help. The uncharacteristically fierce look on Jane's face, as she leaned forward and hugged Mal, said the same.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: I've been struggling to find a backstory that properly merges the different Maleficents, and this is what I came up with. Hopefully it isn't too up, Jane and Doug again._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own, don't sue_

 _Summary: See Previous Chapters_

* * *

 **JANE**

The previous night had gone so well, with the fighting lesson, and the VK's finally opening up a bit, that something was almost assured to go wrong the next day.

Sure enough, it did.

Audrey and Ben were having some kind of discreet argument or fight, and the princess was in a foul mood. Somehow, she had pinned Mal as the cause of her problems, and was out to make the half-fae miserable. In fairness, Audrey's fears weren't baseless; it was obvious that Ben admired Mal, and equally obvious (to everyone except Audrey) that the princess's hostile attitude was doing her no favours, in Ben's eyes or anyone else's.

That didn't help Mal, when Audrey was armed with countless snide remarks about how the Moors were so much better off being ruled by her parents, and could finally advance out of the Dark Ages they had been kept in. Mal, understandably, was edging closer and closer to snapping at the Princess, and probably doing something ill-advised. Jay and Evie had already held her back from throwing a punch several times.

Finally, Jane did something unprecedented: she skipped her last class of the day to take Mal walking in the woods that bordered the school, the last hint of wilderness in Auradon City. Mal calmed a little, but her eyes still flashed green fire as she ranted, then abruptly slumped down, looking almost ready to cry.

Jane couldn't help leaning forward to wrap her arms around Mal, determined to do something to help. She was a Wish fae, and wishes didn't always need to be spoken to be granted.

* * *

Jane didn't have much experience in doing nice things for friends, but she wanted to try. The children of the Isle were incredibly self-sufficient, and it had taken a while to think of something Jane could do that they couldn't manage themselves. Now, Jane had finally thought of something that would not only be good for her new friends, but help other people, too.

It required permission from a few other people, first, though. "Mom? Can Mal and I have permission to leave campus for a day over the weekend?"

Jane would have wanted to take all four, but that was less likely to be approved, and what Jane had in mind… well, it was more of a Fae thing. "I thought it might be good for them to see something outside of the school. Maybe have a girls day out, like the Princesses do."

Fairy Godmother looked understandably surprised at the idea, and Jane tried not to be offended, on Mal's behalf or her own. "I suppose that couldn't hurt. You'll have to clear it with Ben as their guardian. Do you know where you'll be going?"

Jane shrugged, trying to hide her relief. "Not yet. I thought I should get permission, first."

Ben was unlikely to object, especially if he saw it as proof that the Isle children were fitting in, and finally being accepted. That was another thing that Jane wanted to work on, but one thing at a time.

* * *

"Where are you taking me? Not that I don't appreciate getting out of there, but I don't deal well with surprises."

Jane smiled, trying to restrain her excitement. This was probably the most dangerous and disobedient thing she had ever done. Borrowing a pair of seven-league boots enchanted by Merriweather, (who had dealt with the magic ban about as well as Jane had, though still better than Flora's children, Flittle, Knotgrass, and Thistlewit. Then again, those three had never been very bright.) a quick bit of math had them in Auroria in less than an hour.

Jane let go of Mal and took off the boots. "We'll have to walk from here. It shouldn't take long."

Mal continued to pester her the entire way, her voice abruptly cutting off when a forest and a wall of thorns appeared over a ridge. "We're…"

Jane nodded, trying not to beam. "The Moors, yes."

* * *

Wandering through the woods - after passing the thorn trees that were the last remnants of Maleficent's legendary barrier - the two half-fae started at the sound of a loud 'caw', and a raven flew down, a flash of green light as it transformed into a tall man with bird-like features. Mal's lips trembled slightly. "Are you…?"

The man nodded. "Diaval. You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you."

Mal inclined her head, taking a tiny step forward. "I wondered if you'd still be alive. Ravens don't live all that long."

Diaval smiled, the same faint quirk of the lips that Mal did. "Maleficent poured so much magic into me over the years, it turned me into a shapeshifter. Her last act before she was sealed away was to make me a kind of lesser fae. Immortal, or as close to it as the Fae come."

Mal relaxed slightly. "Mother told me about you. Having to leave you behind was one of her biggest regrets."

Diaval looked pleased, but did not comment. "I suppose that you'd like to free her from her bond?"

Mal tensed again, looking more hopeful than Jane had ever seen her. "Can I? How?"

Diaval reached out and took her hand. "Repeat this promise: 'I, Malady of the Wild Fae, promise to guard the Moors as its Protector to the best of my ability, until my last breath, until Maleficent returns, or until I pass the title to another.' That should cover the bases."

Mal did so, her voice halting at first, but quickly gaining in confidence. Jane felt the magic swell, building up to something… and then settle. Mal ran a hand through her hair, letting out a deep breath, and frowned slightly when her hand came away with a purple feather the same shade as her hair. She tucked it into a pocket. "I'll be ok back at Auradon Prep, right? The oath won't… affect me like it did Mother?"

Diaval pulled her into a gentle embrace, letting go when she stiffened slightly. "Not as long as you return as often as you can, and keep an ear out for threats to the Moors. I'll visit with news as often as I can."

Mal nodded. "Can you spread the word? We have to return before someone gets suspicious, but I would like to meet the other inhabitants and hear what they need from me when I visit next."

Diaval nodded, a wicked smile on his sharp face. "Maleficent would be proud. Her line has protected the Moors for centuries, and you're a credit to their legacy."

He transformed into a raven again, gently pecking her ear, and flew away.

Mal slipped her feet into the magic boots, lifting Jane with embarassing ease and striding back to where Merriweather waited for them. Setting Jane back on the ground, Mal hugged her. "Thank you, Jane. I owe you one."

Jane almost fell over at the acknowledgement of a debt between them. She shook her head, "It's the least I could do, for all you've done. Bring me with you sometimes, and we'll call it even."

There would be times when Mal would be discussing important matters that were not for Jane's ears, and Mal could leave her behind on those occasions.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Let Jane do magic, damnit!_  
 _OK, it's only indirectly granting a wish without any actual shellwork, but it's still granting a wish._


End file.
